


Smart Glasses

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, Glasses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Questi sono occhiali da vista. La mia mamma mi ha detto che li mettono solo i bambini più intelligenti”





	Smart Glasses

**_ \- Smart Glasses - _ **

Quella mattina, quando Chinen arrivò all’asilo, andò subito alla ricerca dei suoi amici.

Yamada non era ancora arrivato, si rese conto guardandosi velocemente intorno, tuttavia trovò Yuto seduto sull’altalena in cortile.

Gli si avvicinò con passo deciso, e un sorriso in volto.

“Ciao, Yuto!” gli disse, facendo trasalire in bambino che non l’aveva visto arrivare.

“Ciao, Yu...” gli stava per rispondere, ma si fermò non appena l’ebbe visto per bene in volto. “Ehi, ma che cosa è successo?” gli chiese, preoccupato. “Ti fanno male gli occhi?” domandò poi, squadrandolo con aria curiosa.

Il più piccolo alzò gli occhi al cielo, per poi darsi teatralmente una manata sulla fronte.

“Ma è mai possibile che io ti debba sempre spiegare tutto?” gli disse, con aria esasperata. “Questi sono occhiali da vista. La mia mamma mi ha detto che li mettono solo i bambini più intelligenti” spiegò, cercando di darsi un tono.

Nakajima lo fissò per qualche secondo, chinando il capo da una parte.

“Ma... anche il mio papà porta gli occhiali. E mi ha sempre detto che gli servono perché non ci vede molto bene. E poi non è molto intelligente, l’altro giorno per sbaglio ha lasciato le chiavi della macchina dentro il frigorifero.”

Chinen lo guardò con espressione truce, dandogli un colpo sulla spalla.

“Non dire scemenze, Yuto. Se la mia mamma ha detto che sono per i bambini intelligenti, allora è vero. Forse solo gli adulti li portano quando gli occhi invecchiano e non ci vedono più” cercò di dirgli, ma l’altro non sembrava affatto convinto.

“Il mio papà non è vecchio!” si lamentò il più grande, incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardando male l’altro. “E poi si chiamano ‘occhiali da vista’, mica ‘occhiali per bambini intelligenti’. Quindi hai visto che ho ragione io? Non ci vedi, ed è per questo che porti gli occhiali!” esclamò, pentendosi immediatamente di quanto aveva detto.

Vide il labbro inferiore di Chinen tremare leggermente, solo per qualche secondo prima che il bambino scoppiasse in lacrime.

“Ti odio!” urlò, correndo dall’altra parte del cortile.

Yuto sospirò, guardandolo mentre si metteva in un angolo e cominciava a singhiozzare pesantemente, in modo abbastanza palese perché lui lo notasse.

Lentamente e con poca voglia, lo raggiunse.

Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, costringendolo a voltarsi.

“Mi dispiace, Yuri. Non volevo dirti quelle cose, ero solo arrabbiato” gli disse, come se stesse recitando un copione.

Era abituato, del resto, a darla vinta a Chinen.

Il più piccolo lo guardò con aria dubbiosa.

“Davvero?” chiese, mordendosi un labbro e smettendo istantaneamente di piangere.

“Certo. Se la tua mamma ti ha detto che quegli occhiali li possono portare solo i bambini intelligenti, sono sicuro che sia vero.” confermò, cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.

Passarono pochi secondi, prima che Chinen gli sorridesse con la sua solita aria di vittoria.

“Vedi? Lo dicevo io che avevo ragione” disse, per poi mettere una mano sulla spalla del più grande, con fare cospiratore. “Sono sicuro che se ti impegni, permetteranno anche a te di portarli un giorno” concesse, accentuando il sorriso sulle proprie labbra. “Andiamo a giocare ora, forza!” lo prese per un polso, tornando vicino alle altalene.

Yuto si lasciò trascinare, senza battere ciglio.

Che Chinen credesse quello che voleva.

Lui lo sapeva che quegli occhiali gli servivano perché non ci vedeva bene.

Ma in fondo, se riusciva ad averla sempre vinta nelle discussioni, probabilmente voleva dire che era davvero lui il più intelligente.

O forse, semplicemente quello più fastidioso.


End file.
